Guild Rules
'''OOC Rules :''' '''Interactions between players :''' * All guild member must be addressed with respect and respond with so. * No guild member has the right to inflict IC death to another players character. * Insults and aggresive attitudes will lead to sanctions and are prohibited. * Any attack against a member within the guild leading to tarnishing his reputation is prohibited. * All form of private conflict between players are to be kept out of the main guild chat. * Guild officers and the guild leader are free to resolve conflicts between players and demand of them to resolve these problems in a private conversation between themselves. * Transactions made between players are considered as private affairs and in the case of them leading to conflict, the guild officers and guild leader will not take part in the conflict. * Meta gaming is not tolerated and OOC ploting against any guild member can lead to sanctions. * ERP is tolerated within the guild, but cannot be forced onto a player, requiring the consent of the both individuals interested. * ERP must be done in private, and off the main visible canals : "/guild; /say; /yell; etc...". '''Interactions between guilds :''' * Any player from another guild is to be addressed with respect. * Guild members are not allowed to speak for the guild officers or guild leader and by so cannot conclude official alliances, war declarations, etc... * Guild members may not address the private matters within the guild to other guilds. * Guild members will not give any informations about the Covenant to other guilds icly, and if having to refer to their current occupation, will use the term "phantom fleet" acting as part of an Imperial Fleet. * Other guilds do not have a say in our rp and guild members are free of their influence and should not follow blindly any statement made by another guild leader. * If a conflict should emmerge within the guild with an other, contact a guild officer or the guild leader. '''IC Rules :''' '''Event Rules :''' * By participating in a guild event, the player puts himself in a position of acceptance of every possible physical or mental damage that may in the worst case lead to death * During the event, the guild members are put under the IC orders of an superior officer named by the event host during the introduction. * Guild members are to follow the orders of the officer to who they have been assigned to, but may question his right to lead in case of any form of innaptitude to lead ( wound, lack of competence, etc... ) * The event host is the only one to have the right of death and inflicting important wounds on other participants. * Participants are demanded to pay attention to the host animating in order to follow the flow of the event with ease. * Guild members may join in the events even if they have begun, but have to catch up with the events and won't be helped by the even host in order to avoid breaking the event dynamism. '''Player interactions :''' * Players cannot inflict IC death without the consent of the concerned player and the logical reasons to act like so. * Sith characters and Knights are not permited to inflict death for reasons that would lead them to do so within the Sith Empire. * Knights and Sith players respond directly to the Supreme Leader and the Superior officers and Governors of the Covenant. * Knights nor Siths have any form of authority on the army until it is given to them by a leading officer. * Guild members may not invite other non guild members to the SH or Flagship without notifying the officers or guild leader. * ERP is tolerated, but must be done far from the player base in order to not conflict with the ongoing rp. * Wounded players are to be treated within the medical bay and cannot be refused access by any other guild member except for a guild officer with IC influence over Covenant affairs. * The Supreme Leader is free to make use of force, aswell as for the guild officers in order to maintain order within the Covenant and the guild. '''Sanctions :'''